


Risks

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [24]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for the prompt: Knot/Orca, “Some risks nowadays, it’s more dangerous not to take ‘em.”





	

“Some risks nowadays,” His voice is low and thoughtful as he turns over to stare at Knot, the other merc slowly nodding off beside him in their bed. It was rare that they had the chances to sleep on a _real_ bed, but Adler had money and a party to attend with their boss, which left both mercenaries waiting at the hotel impatiently. Knot lifted his head lightly, a smile pulling at his scarred lip as he listened to Orca's words with lidded eyes, “It’s more dangerous not to take ‘em,” The other mercenary finished, his palm gliding over the younger man’s side.

Orca had probably seen more action than Knot, been through more operations and units, but the other mercenary was a damned _natural_. He worked well under pressure and didn’t flinch when met with Nadine’s hard gaze. Knot always seemed to be willing to jump into battle at a moments notice, ready and waiting to please and get praise. It was really no wonder that he’d risen up through the ranks until he was basically Nadine’s right-hand man, a ghost at her side, a second head in the thought process.

Somehow, throughout it all, Knot had kept most of his old charms. It was strange, but Orca knew better than to question the other man’s lively behavior.

“Risks?” Knot asked, lifting a hand up to cup over Orca’s face, thumb brushing over the man’s growing beard, “No risk and no _reward_ , that’s what I always say.”

“I know,” Orca muttered, his gray eyes narrowing and voice hardening, “But you’ve got to pick your battles, kid, or you won’t be alive long enough to see ‘em pay off.”

All he got was a wide smile, relaxed and humored before Knot pulled him gently into a kiss. It managed to smooth Orca’s stern expression, his own smile growing as Knot pulled away to say, “I’ve got luck on my side, and opportunity favors the lucky.”

Orca scoffed, rolling over to trap the other warrior below him in a comfortable embrace, “Wanted criminals _always_ run out of luck, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shipping the side characters is my hell that I love <3
> 
> I HC that Orca is like a YEAR (or two) older and he still calls Knot 'kid' smh.


End file.
